darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Hinamori
Rangiku, we will always be by each other sides even being murderers and bringers of chaos, no one can stop us from fulfilling our goals of Conquest Momo Hinamori is the former lieutenant of the Squad 5, formerly under Captain Sōsuke Aizen and was currently under Captain Shinji Hirako. In Beyond Light and Darkness, she is a Major and Minor Antagonist of the Series. She is one of the Wives of the Dark Emperor and he is the cause of her corruption and falling into evil, due to her feelings she has had for him for 530 years. Momo shares the Leadership role with her Husband as Ruler of Shadowblood as do all his Wives do. She is Hinted to be the Mother of 1 or 3 Children. Apperance Momo has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. While in her pajamas, a plain kimono, her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red student's robes assigned to the girls, and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Momo wears a new hairstyle; no longer tied up in the back, it hangs down in a bob, with a clip on the left side. In BLAD, She maintains her appearance from the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc but is also now Busty. As time went on her breasts became larger and eventually she decided to try to seduce her Love by wearing a one-piece swimsuit while they were at a beach. Which is just basically purple. a few years later (with her new look) she tried to seduce him again with a different swimsuit, but it was a two piece and again it was purple. She did this while General of Shadowblood, Hitsugaya was present and a enemy, Ichigo was around. Personality Momo's main pastimes are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shin'ō Academy. Her love for books has developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She attends the ikebana lessons held by Captain Retsu Unohana. She frequently visits Tōshirō's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, and she does not like plums. She sometimes bakes cookies, and once made a batch in the shape of Aizen's glasses, (In BLAD she made a batch that resembled her Husband's gauntlets). Momo is generally an upbeat, easy-going, and friendly girl. She has a strong friendship with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, whom she grew up with, repeatedly calling him "Lil'Shirō", despite his higher rank and complaints about this. Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Captain Gin Ichimaru when she blamed him for killing Aizen. While serving as his lieutenant, Momo greatly respects and admires Aizen. She idolizes him to the point where a letter from Aizen leads her to attack Hitsugaya, her childhood friend, and even after being stabbed by Aizen, she, proclaiming Aizen was being manipulated, asks Hitsugaya to save him. When Aizen leads an attack on the Fake Karakura Town, Momo helps to defend the town from Aizen and his forces, but she still notably refers to him as "Captain Aizen". In Beyond Light and Darkness, she fell into corruption and evil due to her feelings for Terrantos and shows signs of a evil personality but still maintains her sweet and Kind traits from Bleach. While Many believe she was incapable of Evil, she was one of the ones who brought her home world to its Ruins and she did it only for one reason....for her Husband, Terrantos and nothing else. To Her the only thing that mattered was Terrantos everything else could either plunge into darkness or burn, or being remade in her husband's image. It is Hinted Momo has a Split-Personality disorder, one being sweet & Kind (Yet evil) and the other being that of Cruel and Sadistic Sociopath. Her Kind/Sweet/Evil Personality: She is Kind yet Sweet in personality as she never loses her smile and is often friendly with her co-wives of Terrantos and fellow Shadowblood Members and can be seen to be upbeat yet easy-going. As she tends to speak in kind tones and give her allies advice when they have problems despite her naivety. But this is a guise to mask her true colors despite her sweet and kindness towards her husband and allies, she is shown to be aloof and dispassionate never showing any form of emotion upon showing this side of her 1st personality. She states "she only acts sweet & bubbly towards her allies and no one else....but mostly towards her husband. When on the battle field she acts like it to fool her enemies before cutting their throats." Momo seems to view the lives of her enemies irrelevant not seeing much use for them, other then being cannon fodder, so despite her sweet side she can be cold and cruel which makes many fear her even her own allies as she eliminated a entire village just because they insulted her husband behind her back and she burned them to a bloody corpse. Upon doing so she says "So how is everyone doing today" and smiles while saying that as if she didn't kill anyone. When she is around her husband she usually is seen slightly blushing and smiling always trying to help him with the best of her ability and likes to say to him "Lord Terrantos, I love you more then life itself. and will do anything for you". She is also very seductive as she dresses in revealing outfits just for him, so he can see her large chest and beautiful body showing she is not only in love with him but also can be seen as a narcissistic woman who is in love with herself and believes she is more beautiful then her sisters-in-laws (who are her husband's wives as well). Do to her sweet and Loving nature towards Terrantos she often says sweet things to him to improve her love with him and she has kissed him on a few occasions to prove she loves him as well and even laid with him and have 3 kids. Showing she loves him more then anything in the omniverse. Her Cruel/Sadistic Personality: This Side of Momo is less Sweet and Kind but more Cruel and Malevolent. She is extremely sadistic showing great delight in the suffering of others no matter how small the pain is as even when a child just got a scrape on the knee, she smiled out of joy. She enjoys long complicated ways of breaking a person's beliefs and feelings just to see them cry or scream in agony. Momo possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from her power over death and time (given to her by her husband), bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable, even for Arrancar, Soul Reapers, and even Cosmics. She even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever, even the word "forever" is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Momo quite merciless against her enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. Momo is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. She doesn't hesitate to impose her authority over others, having taken the role of leader after a fellow wife of Terrantos was to injured to take command, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Wives of Terrantos (including Soifon and Yoruichi). Momo refers to her Husband as "God Emperor" and her opponents as trash; soldiers of Shadowblood/subordinates of her husband, on the other hand, refer to her as "her majesty", referring to her status as a Empress of Shadowblood. Like a Queen, she doesn't bring her Zanpakutō with herself - she has Hitsugaya take care of it, as well as of her throne.She's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making a energy beam to entrap her, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Rukia. Momo initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected Lieutenant and was looked up to by many, especially by her friends. However, this was just a mask to disguise her manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, she cares very little for her former allies, and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her means with a exception of her husband, her fellow wives of Terrantos, her children, and anyone else that is in her husband's family. In her own words (as well as her husband's and Aizen's), Momo claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as she views them as mere restrictions on her potential. She is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary (minus people in her husband's family and his trust-worthy subordinates). She is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with her husband's underlings for amusement. Unlike most Soul Reapers, humans, demons, and etc. who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, including some Espada, Momo lacks genuine compassion and honor. The Only exception when Momo does have honor is when her enemy is unarmed and will not fight an unarmed opponent unless they specialize and hand-to-hand combat such as Ryu or Chun-Li. Momo will not use any means necessary just to kill her target either she prefers using honorable means when fighting against certain opponents. Momo will even offer her opponents to even try to strike her down similar to what Kenpachi offered Ichigo in Bleach. Despite this small amount of honor she has many see her as one of the most evil Empresses of Hell, to a point to refer to her as "The Devil of the Flying Plum Tree" which is a reference to the meaning of her Zanpakuto. Despite this Momo does not care what people call her, as she could care less she even admits herself that she is the Devil. Despite how Evil she is in her 2nd personality and somewhat on her 1st personality, Momo has a very loving personality when it comes to her husband. She smiles when he is near even blushes. Has hands on top of each on her hakama in a polite-like woman matter. She generally cares for his well-being and tends to try to take care of him when he is ill or injured. Momo also loves comforting him when his plans don't go accordingly but she has kissed him on some occasions as a sign of her love and has had a few children with her husband. Momo is also easily angered when he is threatened or insulted provoking her enemies to run away before she kills them. Momo also does have a bit of seductive side to her, as she wears revealing outfits to show her body and breasts to her husband just to see his reaction or just wear a bikini for her amusement to see him look at her. History when they grew up together]] Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo, finding him amusing, treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Lil' Shiro. Momo was older than Tōshirō, which gave him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two were very close, and promised to protect each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Soul Reaper Academy, on a standard field exercise to the Real World to practice performing Konsō, and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by a Huge Hollow. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru. The group, managing to escape, ended up being surrounded by even more large Hollows, before backup arrived in the form of Fifth Squad Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. At that moment, Momo began idolizing Aizen. Later, Momo was assigned to Aizen's Squad after her graduation from the Soul Reaper Academy. After Gin's eventual promotion to Captain, Momo, through much hard work (as noted by Hitsugaya), made her way through the ranks to be Aizen’s Lieutenant. Both Momo and Izuru Kira presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame told Renji that, due to his promotion, he was now closer to Rukia in status, and he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru informed him Rukia was being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urged Renji to go after her before it was too late. Renji, refusing, stated it was not official until the ceremony anyway, and he would rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned. Plot Soul Society Arc Momo, first to arrive to the lieutenants meeting, is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he has seen Aizen anywhere, and when she, admitting she has noticed him acting weird lately, is near tears, Renji, lying, denies he just had a conversation about Rukia with him. ]]The captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, has been one of Momo's close friends since they both lived in Rukongai. She still calls him "Hitsugaya" sometimes, and only once does she call him her old nickname for him, "Lil'Shiro," which is when she is under severe stress. Worried about Momo, he warns her to watch out for Gin before Aizen’s "murder." As a result, Momo, attacking Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, is countered by Izuru. When Izuru refuses to let her kill his captain, she releases her Shikai. Upon arrival, Hitsugaya, stopping both of them in an instant, orders them to be restrained and imprisoned. Momo is desolate over the death of Aizen, but Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, give her his last letter, which is addressed to her. Matsumoto points out if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she would not have been allowed to see it. The letter, which holds Aizen’s "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy, is actually a sham meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including Aizen's "death." When Momo escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who arrives on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Momo tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin which follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation where he has two choices: be killed, or let Momo die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but Rangiku, reappearing, stops Gin's sword. When Momo is put back into a cell, Hitsugaya puts a spell on her cell to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya did not count on Momo’s determination to avenge Aizen, and she breaks the spell from the inside. Following Hitsugaya and Matsumoto while hiding her presence, she is shocked to find the Central 46 massacred. When she is reunited with Aizen, he, betraying her, stabs her through the chest, and she nearly dies. When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Compound, he sees Momo’s body. He is surprised to see the one behind it all was Aizen and not Gin. Aizen's reasoning behind almost killing Momo is since he built her to not be able to live without him, he has done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Momo, but when that failed, he was left with no choice, but to kill her himself. Hitsugaya, attacking Aizen, is easily defeated. Aizen abandons Momo and Hitsugaya once Unohana and Isane show up at the Central 46 Chambers Arrancar Arc After Yamamoto debriefs Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, the Captain-Commander allows Momo to talk. Hitsugaya, somewhat surprised to see her up, asks her if she should be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him she is better, though she does not look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about it, as it did not bother him. As he tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes, Momo thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology. He retorts that even if she is not one who looks like a little kid, if she does not sleep more, she will not ever grow. Momo, yelling at him, tells him he is not one to talk about growing. When Hitsugaya reminds her she is to call him Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, remembering the situation, asks Hitsugaya if he is going to fight Captain Aizen. When Hitsugaya says yes, she, asking if he is going to kill Aizen, begs him to save Aizen. She states what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she, thinking he has a good reason, expresses her belief Gin or someone else is forcing him to engage in his actions. Yamamoto, knocking her out, hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. Yamamoto, apologizing to Hitsugaya, says he was just respecting her wishes by allowing her to speak, but perhaps it was too soon Fake Karakura Town Arc Momo, appearing in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launches a fireball through Tobiume at Apacci, who is about to attack Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apacci to Tia Halibel's Fracción, namely through using Kidō to conceal her presence, she, applying Tobiume to a "Kidō net", engulfs the three in an explosion. The Arrancar, using their Resurrección to heal themselves, combine their powers to counterattack. Each of them sacrifices their left arm, using them to activate an ability they call Quimera Parca, forming a creature Apacci claims is called Ayon. Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it, tearing through the right side of her abdomen, severely injures her. Momo, trying to save Rangiku, catches her in a star-shaped Kidō net, but the creature, attacking Momo, takes her out with one punch to her stomach, with Momo stating all of her bones are broken. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. Later, Izuru heals them. Healing Rangiku first, he tells Momo to hang on. Momo says Rangiku is seriously injured, and he should heal her first. After the Espada, in Aizen's eyes, prove unable to defeat the Shinigami, he decides to enter the fight himself. As Hitsugaya impales him through the chest and it appears Aizen is finally struck down, it is revealed Aizen has been using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic powers well before the fight started, somehow tricking Hitsugaya into stabbing Momo instead. Ten days after Aizen's defeat, a member of the 12th Squad reveals Momo is undergoing organ regeneration in their squad. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Arc The Soul Reapers in Soul Society grow uneasy when their Zanpakutō begin ignoring them. Momo chooses not to get angry at Tobiume after how much she has been there for her. Later, she, along with all the other Soul Reapers with awakened Zanpakutō, is called to the Sōkyoku Hill by Captain Yamamoto. To the Soul Reaper's shock, it is revealed a mysterious man named Muramasa called them, and has sealed Yamamoto away. Muramasa reveals he has used his powers to "free" all the Zanpakutō spirits from their bonds with the Soul Reaper and let them loose throughout Soul Society. After Ichigo Kurosaki, regaining his Zangetsu, proves the Zanpakutō spirits can be returned to their original state, Momo goes off with Rangiku to get back their respective partners. After finding Tobiume, the rogue spirit tells Momo how much she hated Momo's naivety towards people's natures, foolishly believing everyone has good in them. Teaming up with Rangiku and using a Kidō combo to attack the other's Zanpakutō spirit, Momo uses a binding Kidō to finally subdue the Zanpakutō spirits. As Haineko mocks Rangiku about being too old, Momo states she cannot wait to get older so she can overcome her naiveness. After the battle, Rangiku and Momo, having a few Shinigami take their Zanpakutō spirits to the 4th Squad, travel until they run into Ichigo, whom Rangiku collides with. Ichigo reveals to Momo and Rangiku, Hitsugaya has fought his Zanpakutō spirit, which returned to him, and he left Hitsugaya to rest. During their conversation, Muramasa arrives at their location through a Garganta. Muramasa begins to fight Ichigo, but is having trouble adjusting to his "new" body, something both Rangiku and Momo notice. When Muramasa decides to restrain them with a binding attack, his weakened condition causes the effect to wear off. As Ichigo tries to fight Muramasa again, Senbonzakura, arriving, fights Ichigo instead. Senbonzakura, activating his Bankai, attacks Ichigo, Rangiku, and Momo. When Momo protects them with a Kidō spell, they watch Ichigo and Senbonzakura fight until Byakuya Kuchiki, arriving, stops Senbonzakura from fighting. Byakuya reveals to them he is not there to fight his Zanpakutō, but is following his inner desires: to protect his pride. Byakuya retreats along with Muramasa and Senbonzakura, the latter using his technique to cover their escape. Later, Momo and Rangiku watch over Captain Hitsugaya while he rests. Later, when the Zanpakutō spirits launch a full scale attack, she and Rangiku, arriving on the scene, intercept Tobiume and Haineko as they attack Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba. As she and Rangiku prepares to take on their Zanpakutō again, Ashisogi Jizo, appearing, breathes a cloud of poison at them. All of the lieutenants try to outrun Ashisogi Jizo, but it keeps up with them. When Momo attacks it with Shakkahō, though she does not hit it, it, becoming irritated with her attacks, activates its Bankai. They all try to outrun it, but Ashisogi Jizo catches up to and passes them. Momo and the others soon collapse, all of them having breathed in Ashisogi Jizo's poison, but are all found and treated by the 4th Squad. Later, in the Human World, when Muramasa's unstable powers cause him to become a Hollow, Momo, once again allied with Tobiume, joins her fellow Soul Reapers and the Zanpakutō spirits. Freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Captain Kurotsuchi, Tobiume voices her resentment to being lied to and used by Muramasa. Momo reminds her to focus on their mission, and together they destroy several Gillians. As Muramasa's Garganta continues to call forth more Gillians, Momo and Tobiume join their allies in sealing the Garganta with their reiatsu. After Momo and her allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa. Beast Swords Arc Despite Momo regaining her Zanpakutō spirit, Tobiume can freely manifest herself whenever she pleases. Momo and Tobiume take advantage of this by chatting with each other, Tobiume telling Momo what her experience of being controlled by Muramasa felt like. When Zabimaru and Senbonzakura are trapped in the The Department of Research and Development, they stumble upon the room where Mayuri Kurotsuchi has been spying on the inhabitants of Soul Society through the use of hidden cameras. She, along with the other members of the Female Soul Reaper Society, is seen in a hidden room located in the Kuchiki Manor. When Senbonzakura crashes the system, their secret hiding spot is discovered by Byakuya Kuchiki. She is present when Zabimaru ultimately destroys the Twelfth Squad's barracks. When most of the Sword Beasts have been dealt with, Momo has dinner at Kamenoya Bar & Grill with Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tobiume, Haineko, and the shorter half of Katen Kyokotsu. When a drunken Rangiku reprimands Momo for not have drunk any saké, she states she came to the restaurant to enjoy the food. Rangiku angrily inquires if Momo thinks she is too good to drink with her. When Tobiume indignantly stands up for her master, Haineko calms Rangiku down by offering to drink with her instead. After dinner, Momo and Nanao are forced to carry Rangiku back to her quarters. Momo motions for Tobiume to come with them, but Tobiume apologetically refuses, saying she would like to spend some time with her friends. Momo says it is alright for her to want to be with her friends sometimes. When the Zanpakutō spirits struggle in their attempt to subdue the Sword Beast Kirikaze, they are saved by the timely arrival of their Shinigami masters. Unable to defeat Kirikaze separately, the Soul Reaper and Zanpakutō reunite with each other. Tobiume returns to her sword form, and, together, Momo and Tobiume help defeat Kirikaze. Momo understands there is no reason to be sad over Tobiume losing her materialized form, because they can see each other whenever they want to, and they will always be together. The Thousand Year-Blood War Arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants, gathering, discuss the situation with the Vandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Momo listens as Izuru deduces Soul Reapers were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens. When the Vandenreich make their attack on Soul Society, Momo and her captain quickly make their way to the battlefield. En route to the battlefield, the two sense Yamamoto's Reiatsu moving onto the battlefield. When Momo states she has never seen the Captain-Commander so angry, Shinji, scolding her, calls her an idiot. He states he has not ever seen the Head Captain in such a rage either. Momo is surprised to hear from her captain this will be the first time they will see Yamamoto fight at the front lines. She is told they need to hurry, or else Yamamoto will take all the fun for himself. Beyond Light and Darkness History Momo During her years as a Student at the Soul Reaper Academy met, Terrantos who at the time was the Lieutenant of Yoruichi Shihoin. But Momo fell for the Soul Reaper. Many centuries later after the events of the Vandenreich was over. She met him again due to her massive feelings she has held for him for many centuries she blushed severely and could hardly move. He then told her how beautiful he thought she was even back then causing her to fall down on her knees. Terrantos then asked her "What would you do if I was Evil?" Momo confused said "I wouldn't care....I Love you." Upon answering this he told her of his plans for omniversal Domination and how he wanted Momo as one of his Wives and part of his Harem, which Momo agreed too. 300 years later, she was one of his top Wives (hinted to be the 11th at the time). and she helped her husband make fire-based weapons and new spells through her knowledge of Fire and Kido. Eventually become the creator of Hell-Based Kido. Which was labeled by central 46 as the Kido of Pure Evil, but she didn't care she helped her Husband Murder central 46 without hesitation. 400 Years Later after that (700 years total), She was the Mother of 4 Children who were the 1st of the Emperor's Children who did not possess evil names. Momo raised them to be like thier father and her in a way. Momo become a Commander of a elite force of warriors known as "The Shadow Force" which is a deadly group of warriors who make even the Warriors of Chaos tremble in fear. 100 years after that Momo was a powerful and intelligent wife of the Demon King and was ready to help him win the war against Godstrike. Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Terrantos Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, when facing Halibel's Fracción, she states she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō. Shunpo: Momo is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Soul Reapers. Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru have stated Momo is a Kidō master. She can use multiple spells in conjunction with each other and her Zanpakutō, creating a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way, she can make common spells all her own. She can use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once. Momo has some skill with healing Kidō High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Momo boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Her Spiritual Pressure is red. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci in a Kidō net). By using her mastery of Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. Cero: In the Events of BLAD, Momo is taught the skill to use Cero by her Husband, Terrantos. Like Most Cero hers charges with concentrated spiritual energy, hers charges around her right index finger, and blast at a speed of light (faster then Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras). Its Color is Blood Red. Zanpakutō Tobiume: In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form of a regular katana with a light red handle, with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba. Her Zanpakutō is a fire-type. *'Shikai': The Command for its Shikai is Snap. When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade, straightening, produces two jutte-like prongs (three in the anime) along its length at various intervals. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume can release exploding fire balls from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similar to a seagull cry. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved (Bleach) Unknown (BLAD Only) Transformations Hollowfication: Its Command is Snap the the Tress of Heaven. Momo transforms into a a Monster like creature that has armor on her back and a soft underbelly. Her head is shaped in a round like headshape. Parts of her hair is behind her hollow like head and she still has her bud on her head and two pieces of hairpins through the bud. She has a Short tail with big black fur like tail. She has 2 claws on each of her feet. She has things on her sides that look like chimes. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Soul Reapers Category:Visoreds Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Bleach